The electronic systems typically used at the present time will only withstand a voltage of about 40 V. Normally, this will not cause particularly great problems. However, when connecting electronic components to a fixed battery, or the like, one of the cable connections may get detached during operation. This will then give rise to transients with an energy content which is too high for such electronic components. It is thus necessary to protect the components against such transients in some way. An additional demand is that the protection device must not be too bulky since it may have to be accommodated in a small space, for example in a vehicle.
Previously known solutions to similar problems cannot be employed in the cases described above, since the energy content in the transients which can be expected to arise, is too high. In other solutions presented, the voltage level of the residual transients after processing in the protection equipment is still too high to efficiently protect the electronic equipment.